The invention relates to a mobile electronic device, and in particular to a mobile electronic device with a button assembly.
In recent years, mobile electronic devices, such as cellular phones, electronic dictionaries and personal digital assistants (PDAs) have become widely popular. It is important, however, to efficiently use the limited space when the volume of the mobile electronic device is continually decreasing.